Urges
by sajublack
Summary: A little fluffy, slashy fic about Urges...Poor Sirius!


URGES

Being human beings, we all have urges from time to time, so I can safely say you will sympathise with Sirius, after hearing this story. It was their 6th year at Hogwarts and Sirius, Remus, James and Peter were as thick as thieves. If you ever wanted to find one, you just had to look for one of the others and you'd most likely find the one you want. It had been going on for about a year now; Sirius would watch every movement of Remus, like the way his hips moved with every step, or the way his eyes lit up whenever he was reading something interesting. He was caught staring a few times, but no one ever caught on to what Sirius was actually staring at.

Sirius had many urges, when he started watching Remus. Like the urge to yell at the top of his lungs, that he was in love with Remus Lupin or the urge to push Remus up against the wall and kiss him until he had to gasp for breath. But Sirius had been a good boy; he kept up his pretence that he was a skirt chaser, to put it lightly. And as the months went on, he took double precautions to not be in the same room as Remus, when he got changed. He only had one and a bit more years left, before they would be out of school and he would be able to release his urges in a more practical sense.

But now we come to a day, where Sirius couldn't control his urges, no matter how hard he tried. It had been raining for a week now, non stop, truck loads of rain and they were all trapped inside the castle. James was so smitten with Lily; he didn't even have time to pull any decent pranks. So Sirius, being Sirius, started to go a little insane and started to feel those urges, plus new ones, even stronger than before. A new urge had risen too, or should I say, something else had risen. Every time Remus walked past Sirius or just a gentle brief knock of body parts, sent shivers down Sirius' spine and made his groin ache. It was a Friday afternoon and they were sitting in Transfiguration, the final class for the day and Sirius was day dreaming yet again, when Professor McGonagall asked him a question. Sirius mumbled something under his breath, not really thinking straight.

"What was that Mr Black?" McGonagall asked again and the whole class stared at him.

"I'm in love with Remus" Sirius yelled, louder than he'd ever yelled, before he could even stop himself. He heard a bunch of girls burst into tears, James crack up laughing and Remus drop his quill to the floor. "Crap" was all Sirius said before he left the room, leaving his things behind. Remus had no idea what to say to him, he felt the whole class turn and stare at him, looking for a reaction. He could see the anger from the girls of the class, as they consoled each other.

"Yes Mr Lupin?" McGonagall asked seeing Remus raise his hand.

"May I be excused?" Remus asked.

"I think that would be alright" McGonagall replied and Remus packed his stuff up, along with Sirius' and went to find him. His first stop was the Gryffindor dorm, where he dropped their stuff off and had a quick look for Sirius. Then he checked the Library, the Great hall and then, last but not least, the big tree by the lake.

"Wondered where I'd find you" Remus said as he saw the beautiful guy, named Sirius, resting his head in his hands, whilst leaning back against the tree.

"Come to tell me I'm a complete fool?" Sirius asked.

"Well I would've asked you to pick a more suitable for you to tell me you loved me, but hey least I know and now I can tell you something" Remus replied as he sat down next to Sirius.

"What would that be?" Sirius asked, "That you could never like a complete ass like me" he added.

"No you prat, I love you as well" Remus told him and then as Sirius finally looked up, his lips met with Remus', in their first awkward kiss. "We'll need to practice on that" he added, when they pulled apart.

"What was the classes' reaction?" Sirius asked, still in a bit of a daze.

"James was in tears laughing, Lily was happy you finally told me and all the rest of the girls were crying, I certainly wont be very popular" Remus told him. As they both headed back up to the school, every pair of eyes were watching Sirius and Remus. The girls were all teary and most of the boys were laughing, making Sirius feel like a complete fool. But he had Remus, so in the end, it didn't matter what they all thought.

So Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, I hope you can sympathise with Sirius in this instance and realise that sometimes, letting the urges out can end up with a better outcome then you believed, but lets hope you don't blurt out you love someone, in the middle of the class!

THE END!


End file.
